The two schools
by PiNksErEnItY03
Summary: 2 Magical schools both enemies both connected in one way. Sakura and Tomoyo go to the Li school on their parents order. Hoping they'd be safer in the Li school than in the Kinimoto school. (sakura and tomoyo have never met Syaoran or Eriol yet) SS and ET
1. Prolouge

Summary-2 magical school both enemies both connected in one way. Sakura and Tomoyo go to the enemy school on their parents order. Hoping they'd be safer in the Li school than in the Kinimoto school.  
  
Prologue *Kinimoto Mansion Tomeda, Japan*  
  
Down the big hall way of many rooms and doors a girl ran up the stairs  
  
"Good night Okaasan!" Sakura said at the age of 15 with short honey brown hair. Sakura was very beautiful. Shes not someone you would think of the girly girl type. She is very skilled in her Martial Arts and is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world for she holds the Sakura Cards.  
  
"Good Night Sakura!'" Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko was very beautiful with long purple black hair. She was also a very powerful sorceress but not as powerful as Sakura. As Nadeshiko gets olders she slacks of in her magical skills. Nadeshiko is married to the one and only Fujitaka who is also a very powerful sorcerer.  
  
One thing Sakura doesn't know though is that Fujitaka is the half- reincarnation of Clow Reed the most powerful sorcerer of all time, until Sakura that is. Sakura walked in to her room changed into her clothes and was about to go to sleep when her brother knocked the door. *knock knock*  
  
"what is it?" Sakura asked  
  
"Kaijuu telephone!!" Touya said. Touya was 19 with short honey brown hair. E was a sorcerer too just like the rest of the family. He could conger up many things but he talks to ghosts and sees the future as his big talent. He is not as stron as his mom, dad and sakura although he doesn't like to admit it.  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJUU" said Sakura as she ran up to her brother, stepped on his shoe and took the phone from him.  
  
"MoshiMoshi!" said Sakura  
  
"MoshiMoshi Sakura!" said the other voice.  
  
"what's up Tomoyo?"  
  
"Nothing really just wanted to know if u wanted to go to the mall with me tomorrow because tomorrow is Saturday and all. I was wondering if u wanted to go so I can buy u all these "KAWAII" clothes." Tomoyo Squealed.  
  
" eh.. He he he su..sure Tomoyo I'd love to but we have to go early because my moms making me train tomorrow so pick me up early k?" Sakura ambivalently said.  
  
"Okay be at your house at 9 am sharp you can count on it!"  
  
"okay tell then Tomoyo Oyasuminasai Tomoyo-chan see you tomarrow!"  
  
"Oyasuminasai! Good night Sakura-chan see you tomarrow!" Sakura put down the phone and ran up to her room. There she saw Kero sleeping soundly in a little bed on top of her nightstand right next to her own bed. Thinking how late it was she went straight to bed.  
  
----Later on that night---- Sakura shot up from bed.  
  
'what was that?' she thought. She could feel something very evil.  
  
"its in the house" she said out loud in thought.  
  
"Kero! Wake up!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Kero! Can u feel that its in the house! We have to go check it out" Sakura started getting out of bed  
  
"wait for me Sakura!" Kero flew after her.  
  
She ran down stairs and saw her parent and brother fighting a person in a black cloaked cape. Nadeshiko ran towards Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! " she took Sakura and they hide in one of the million rooms in the mansion.  
  
" I want Kero and you to find Tomoyo and get out of her in fact get out of the city better yet get out of Japan." she said fast  
  
"WHY?!" Sakura said.  
  
"There an evil forces after us because of your father you may not know this but your father is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"There is no the time for explanations you must find the other half- reincarnation of Clow Reed and protect him, you must get out of here now take Tomoyo with you she'll be safer. You must enroll in the Li magical school and you and Tomoyo must hide you powers from them so they wont suspect you. Take Kero with you and Kero make sure they stay safe I will try to get Yue to go and find you. Do what I say and go now I must help your father and Toya. Go NOW, WE LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO OKAASAN!" Sakura yelled and ran 


	2. The trip to Hong Kong

Preview from Prologue  
  
"There is no the time for explanations you must find the other half- reincarnation of Clow Reed and protect him, you must get out of here now take Tomoyo with you she'll be safer. You must enroll in the Li magical school and you and Tomoyo must hide you powers from them so they wont suspect you. Take Kero with you and Kero make sure they stay safe I will try to get Yue to go and find you. Do what I say and go now I must help your father and Toya. Go NOW, WE LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO OKAASAN!" Sakura yelled and ran  
  
Sorry guys for the late update its been like 3 weeks I guess but sorry I'm a but busy with school homework and school sports etc... well here's chapter 2! ENJOY! P.S. there's gonna be a long Flashback Chapter 2  
  
Sakura's sitting on a chair next to the window sill thinking... its been exactly 2 weeks since she's left home and she misses it dearly. She recalls the night very clearly.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
As soon as Sakura go out of the house she ran as fast as she could. When she got out of the house gates she called upon her staff  
  
'oh key of the stars with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! RELEASE!!'  
  
"Fly! Give me wings so I can fly to Tomoyos!"  
  
wings began to form from behind her back. She flapped her wings a started to fly towards Tomoyos house. As she went there she could see a dark aura around Tomoyo's house, it was there that she saw a figure just outside Tomoyos mansion running away from that very house. She concentrated harder and recognized the person and her aura. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Sakura yelled Sakura flew down to where tomoyo was. She hugged her best friend and cousin really tight not wanting to let go.  
  
"oh, Sakura I was so scared mother told me and Liz to go find you and Kero she said Sapphire would come later when she sees her." A scared Tomoyo said.  
  
(a/n- Tomoyos guardian beast is Liz shore for Lizzie and her moon guardian is Sapphire. Tomoyo has her own cards called the Tomoyo cards previously called the Yonnex cards but she transformed them into Tomoyo cards. She is almost as powerful as Sakura, but Sakura is still the strongest sorceress out there in the world.)  
  
"its okay Tomoyo.. well be fine, but first we need to find a place to sleep" said Sakura trying to reassure her friend everything was going to be fine in the end.  
  
"okay Sakura" Tomoyo said less scared.  
  
"but first we must fly away from this city so nothing will follow us... lets use magic and half way and just incase we will use non magical transportation the rest of the way out of the city to make sure no one has followed us... now lets go... call upon your fly card." Sakura said confidently and wisely.  
  
"Okay" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo took out a key that looked like the planed Neptune. A purplish bluish circle with Neptune in the middle and a Sun and Moon on the side appeared under Tomoyo. She chanted something and her staff pulled out. (A/N: sorry guys I'm not that good I can't make up a chant for Tomoyo.) A purple staff with a small sign of Neptune on top surrounded by the moon glimmered brightly in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"FLY CARD! GIVE ME WINGS TO FLY! RELEASE!!"  
  
and out came Tomoyo's long and beautiful wings and from there on Sakura and Tomoyo took off towards Tokyo. Of coarse they used non-magical transportation like they said and made it to a place to stay the night. When they woke up the next mourning Sakura and Tomoyo were eating breakfeast when that's when they felt it. They felt two familiar auras coming their way.  
  
"Tomoyo, Kero, Liz do you feel it?!?" a panicked Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes we do" Kero, Tomoyo and Liz said at the same time.  
  
Then all of a sudden two figures appeared behind them. Tomoyo and Sakura quickly turned around.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" they all screamed  
  
They turned around to see tow people they thought they wouldn't see for at least a few weeks.  
  
"Yukito!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Kimiko!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Sakura and Tomoyo!" said Yukito and Kimiko .  
  
"We didn't expect to see you guys so soon. Okaasan said she would send you as soon as she finds you but I thought that it might take awhile not just the next day. What are you doing here so quick?" Sakura said in a worried voice. "Well I don't know what happened to your mom or dad but I think their ok for now and I met Kimiko on the way here. I bought us all some tickets to Hong Kong and I'm working on getting us an apartment there." Said Yukito.  
  
"REALLY!!! When do we leave?!?!" an excited Tomoyo asked?  
  
"Tonight at 10pm" said Kimiko, "we should hurry up and get ready to go"  
  
---Later on at the airport---  
  
"Now boarding flight 637 to Hong Kong, China I repeat now boarding flight 637 to Hong Kong." The flight attendant said.  
  
"Okay guys time to go!!" Sakura said.  
  
"I still don't see why we just didn't use our powers to transport there!" mumbled a mad kero knowing that he's gonna be staying in a bag for the whole flight.  
  
"Sorry kero! They might trace us to Hong Kong!" Sakura wispered.  
  
"aww okay" said a sad kero  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Liz, Yukito and Kimiko entered the airplane and enjoyed there flight to Hong Kong until they finally landed at Hong Kong.  
  
--Hong Kong airport--  
  
"Wo0t Wo0t! were off the airplane Tomoyo!" said and excited Sakura  
  
"I know Sakura!! I'm happy too!" said Tomoyo.  
  
As they were walking to their car Tomoyo bumped in to someone with blue hair and glasses.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh it's quite alright miss..." The boy in blue stated but got interupted...  
  
"NO!! its not alright you should be watching where your going do you need to get your eyes checked or something?!?!" Interrupted a boy with messy chestnut hair.  
  
"Hey you don't have to be so mean she said sorry what's your problem!?!" Sakura came to the rescue to help her best friend out.  
  
"Sure... whatever lets go Eroil..." said the boy with messy chestnut hair as he turned and left.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet both of you don't mind him he's just a little mean to people he doesn't know but once you get to know him he's not all that bad... well see you around later! Buh-bye!" the boy with blue hair and glasses stated clearly. Then he turned a left walking away quickly trying to catch up with his "so-called" friend.  
  
"Well what was their problem?" an angry Sakura asked, "They just ruined my day and I just got here too!"  
  
"Aww its alright Sakura like he said once u get to know him he's not that bad" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Whatever lets just go now!" Sakura said  
  
when they got to their new apartment they went by the school to get an application and they would start in a couple of weeks because they had to fix their house and buy necessary food, clothing and house furniture and stuff. There they would start their mission to find the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura stood up from the window sill and started to clean up the house and continue fixing it as best as she could. 


	3. First Day of School Part 1

-- Recap of Chapter 2 --  
  
"Well what was their problem?" and angry Sakura asked, "They just ruined my day and i just got here too!"  
  
"Aww its alright Sakura like he said once you get to know him he's not that bad." sakid Tomoyo.  
  
When they go to their new apartment they went by the school to get an application. They would start school in a couple of weeks because they had to fix their house and by necessary food, clothing furniture and other stuff. There they would start their mission to find the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Sakura stood up from the window sill and started to clean up the house and continue fixing it as best as she could.  
  
--end of recap --  
  
A/N Im so so sorry that i haven't been updating lately... i've been really busy with personal issues and preparing for the tennis season in the end of August. Will i hope Chapter 3 makes up for my bad updating skills so here you go!!!   
  
PiNkSeReNiTy03  
  
Chapter 3  
  
First day of School Part 1  
  
RING RING!!!!!!  
  
it was and early morning and Tomoyo woke up to a noisy alarm clock.   
  
"agh.... i wish that thing was more quiet... now i have to get ready for school" Tomoyo flatly stated.  
  
After she got dressed she went to go wake up Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan wake up!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
nothing happened all you could hear was slight mur murs and satements like "just a few more minutes oni-chan..."  
  
"AGH... SAKURA WAKE UP NOW!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
"KERO!!!! HOW DO YOU WAKE HER UP!?!?!?!?!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Well usually her oni-chan just gets a bucket of cold water and dumps it on her" kero said evily.  
  
"hmmm... not a bad idea..." Tomoyo thought  
  
Five minutes later Tomoyo came in with a big bucket of water in her hand.   
  
"Sorry Sakura-chan but this is what you get for making me yell and wasting my time to get the water..." Tomoyo flatly stated as she sighed. Then she poured the bucket of "cold" water on Sakura.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heared all over the house.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"well im sorry Sakura-chan but you wouldn't wake up no matter how hard i yelled at you so Kero said this is how your oni-chan woke you up so i tried it" Tomoyo said as she simled evily.  
  
"HEY DON"T BRING ME INTO THIS TOMOYO-CHAN" Kero yelled as he flew into his little drawer to hide from the angry Sakura.  
  
"Hmph" was all Sakura said.  
  
"Well now get ready for school while i make some breakfeast. Yukito, Kimiko went out to do some grocery shopping and liz is sleeping in my room so be down as soon as you can please." said Tomoyo  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said and nodded her head.  
  
-------Kitchen--------  
  
Tomoyo was about to set the table when she saw the mail on the table and decided to look at it. She stopped and froze when she saw a letter that caught her attention.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!! COME HERE QUICKLY!!!!!' Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"WHAT IS IT TOMOYO-CHAN" Sakura yelled from up-stairs.  
  
"IT'S A LETTER FROM OUR MOTHERS!!!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"REALLY!!! " Sakura screamed in delight while she ran down the stairs. "I want to see!!!!"  
  
"Here i'll read it out loud." said Tomoyo.  
  
To our Daughters Sakura and Tomoyo;  
  
We hope you are doing good and have settled down nicely in Hong Kong. If you ever need any money just go to the bank and withdraw as much as you need. Now about the school/ I hope you have enrolled yourself into the Li Magical School already. If you haven i please ask that Sakura change her last name to Daidouji because the Li's don't knokw the Daidoujis are related to us in any way nor the fact that their part owners to the Kinomotos Magical School. They should assume you two are cousins. Please continue to do well and protect yourself from the evil that wants to kill Clow. You must protect the reincarnation of clow no matter what. Everyone hear is alright. We got away just fine and sent your guardians after you two and hopefully their there with you as you read this. We can't tell you much about the evil thats after Clow now because your father can't seem to remember who he is and we believe that the other half of Clow does remember who this evil must be. We understand you going to be attending a magic school and in order to be in a magic school you need to have some sort of magic; therefore we tgive you permission to use some of your magic that will only make you seem like average magic students. please do try and hide you full power so no one would suspect who you really are. Well we must go. We all wish you well and remember that everyone here loves you.  
  
Your mothers,  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto and   
  
Sonomi Daidouji  
  
P.S.   
  
The school has been put on a temporary vacation until further notice due to the events and good luck on your mission.  
  
"Well i'm glade everyones alright" Tomoyo Stated. "We better get ready for school. Were lucky our mothersread our minds on you changing your last name to Daidouji. Well at least they solved our little magic problem" Said Tomoyo.  
  
"yea... well lets get to school Tomoyo-chan" said Saskura.  
  
"lets!" Tomoyo said gleefully.  
  
-------Li Magical School -------  
  
"Wow this is a nice school!" Sakura squealed "but... i like the Kinomoto school better." Sakura wispered into Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"hehehe...oh Sakura-chan... be nice were here for a reason remember!" tomoyo brightly stated.  
  
-----office-----  
  
They walked into the secretary's office.  
  
" Hi my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my cousin Sakura Daidouji. We just recently moved to Hong Kong and enrolled into this school. Were hear to pick up are schedules" Tomyo Formally said.  
  
"okay!" said the secretary. As the secretary handed then their schedules she said " You tow are so cute! Here are your schedules if you need help looking for a class theres a map on the back of each of your schedules. You both have all the same classes too. well have a nice first day at the Li magical school i hope to see you around more often.  
  
"Thankyou!" Sakura and Tomoyo said gleefully at the same time.  
  
"Well lets see... they have academics and magic. Hey they even have sports and a choir for you Tomoyo!" Sakura said. Inthe first half of the day they have academics and in the second half of the day they have magic and martial arts. Then after school they have sports and choir if people want to take it. Our lockers are down this hall right about here. yours is right next to mine!!!" Sakura squealed!   
  
"hehe yes Sakura -cahn lemme just put some stuff in my locker before we go to class... you should do the same." suggested Tomoyo.  
  
RING RING!!!  
  
"Sakura-chan the bell just rang!" Tomoyo saud "Lets get to class now."  
  
------Outside Math room------  
  
"Hoe... Tomoyo-chan i hate this class... Math is my worst subject!!! why can't we just skip this class ?!?!?!" Sakura begged.  
  
"Sorry Sakura-cahn... you're just going to have to deal with it" Tomoyo said.  
  
"agh...okay then lets go" Sakura said as she knocked the door.  
  
-----Inside Math room------  
  
"Okay class today we have two new students that will be joining us. Please come in." said Hikaru-sensei "would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
"Sure! Im Sakura Daidouji and this is my cousin Tomouyo Daidouji! Were both from Japan." said Sakura.   
  
"Okay now that your introduced to the class why don't you Sakura sit infront of Li Syaoran right over there and you Tomoyo can sit infront of Hiiragizawa Eriol. Will you two please raise your hands so they know who you are?" said Hikaru-Sensi   
  
Sakura Pov  
  
When i walked into the class i noticed everyone was looking at me well not everyone some were looking as Tomoyo. It didn't feel like the wow theres new students kinda look it looked like the girls wanted to hurt us in any way possible to get the guy to stop looking at us. I introduced Tomoyo and myself to the class and was pointed into the direction where my seat was. I started to walk and then i finally realized who i was sitting in front of. It was the jerk from the airport that really got on my nerves. As i got to my chair i gave him a quick cold glare and sat down. From there on i got really bored listening to the teacher lecture and just went off into my own world until the bell rang.  
  
Syaoran Pov  
  
When i heard Hikaru-sensei say we had two new students i prayed that i wasn't girls. They would be just likethe rest of them so girly and start to hang all over Eriol and him. As he was thinking about how stupid it would be if it was girls. Then he heard a vioce speak and introduce herself as Sakura Daidouji and her cousin was Tomoyo Daidouji. I still haven't looked up but i thought 'wow this girl has a nice voice' i looked up and the idea of her voice being nice instantly went away once i saw who she was. It was that stupid girl from the airport who's so called cousin didn't know how to watch where she was going. Hikaru-sensei assigned them seats and i soon found out the Sakura girl had the seat infront of me and the other Daidouji had to sit infront of Eriol. We were asked to raise our hands and as she came by she came to a hault when she got the her seat and before she even thought about sitting down she looked at me and gave me a cold hard glare, I just gave her a cold hard glare back and she sat down. i kept thinking about how stupid this was on how i had to sit behind some stupid girl for the rest of the school year. I think i was thinking too much on it and then heard the bell ring.  
  
Tomoyo Pov  
  
When i went into the classroom i quickly noticed that a lot of guys were looking at me and Sakura. Not to mention most of the girls looked like they wanted to bite our heads off so we'll never see the light of day again that is if they could do that 'hohohoho' . I wonder which guy would be "KAWII" for my lil Sakura-chan. i quickly made a head reminder to figure out who would be a perfect match and look kawaii for sakura-chan and do some heavy matchmaking. Shes a little dense so it might be a little hard hehe. I didn't have to speak because Sakura introduce us to the class so i just nodded and waved. I was told to sit next to this Hirragizawa guy in the back. I hoped he wasn't a perv like the rest of the other guys i so far seen. As Hikaru-sensei told the boys to raise are hand i looked up and was in complete shock. What in the world by all of the chances would i ever see the guy from the airport again. He was nice but his friend on the other hand wasn't so nice. Hopefully what he said about getting to know his friend was right. I made my way to my chair and before I sat down I glaced at him and gave him a quick bright smile and sat down. I looked over and saw Sakura-chan glare at the rude guy from the airport. I instantly thought what kind of relationship would they have... instatly evil plans came into my head that involved heavy matchmaking. i kept thinking about it until i was interupted by the sound of the bell.  
  
Eriol Pov  
  
As i sat in my seat i heard Hikaru-sensei say there were two new students. I didn't really take any notice to it. I heard people 'more in particular guys' wispering how beautiful and pretty they looked and heard many girls wishper that their just attention getter and wished they never came and would leave as soon as possible. I looked over at Syaoran and saw that he was unaffected and couldn't hear anyone talking about the two new girls. He must be praying that their not girls and is too deep in thought i quickly said to myself. I heard a girl introduce herself as Sakura Daidouji and her cousin was Tomoyo Daidouji. I didn't hear this Daidouji say anything but the next thing i knew the teacher asked me to raise my hand and i knew she was going to sit in front of me. It was then that i finally looked up and noticed who it was. I was in shock to wonder how could she of all the possibilities in the world be her in this school. It was the girl from the airport that bumbed into me. Next thing i knew she was standing right in front of me. She glanced at me and gave me a quick smile before she sat down. A few seconds later i saw her take a glimpse at her cousin and Syaoran who were glaring at eachother. I instantly say a hint of evil and mystery in her eye. It was like she was going to plan something. Then she turned around and drifted off into her own little world. From both of the two new students I noticed soemthing. Their magic was very weak yet i believe they were hiding something. It felt like they were hear for a reason and how powerful they are doesn't appear to what it should be. I quickly started arguing with myself on the possibilites that no their just normal students with magic like the rest of us but then i kept thinking there was something more to them. I couldn't stop thinking about it until the bell rang and took me out of my self-argument.  
  
RING RING  
  
the bell rang and the students quckly filed out to get to their next class  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
end chapter  
  
hehe sowiez i didn't want to continue cause i got kinda tired and i need to think off what to write well i'll update soon bye!  
  
plz plz plz READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
